The End
by DeadMansWonderland
Summary: During the time of the Old Republic one Sith Lord sought to concur the entire galaxy. Even going so far as to break the bonds of death its self.


The End

Chapter one: Slave

The walls around me were of made of rock that felt smooth as water, the water that was what dripping down from them was like a river. I could feel it in my hand. It did not feel like water but more like blood. The walls were bleeding like it was alive, but I knew the blood was just water because it smelled only of water. There is no light in this forsaken place I am in nor is there any way out of this place. Even though I am blind I can still see. Bones covered all over the ground, the water from the walls were there tears of sadness, because the bones belonged to my victims, followers, and most of the people I loved. They were all killed by me, every single last one of them. Even though they are all dead I still hear there screams for mercy fill this place like music to my ears like the very moment I killed them. Their voices speak to me asking, "Why did I do?" The ghost of this place hunting me for what I have done and nothing I say will please them. All I can do is sit on my thrown that I killed them for and listen. The thrown that I had paid the ultimate price for, I had paid with blood and will forever keep paying with blood until the end of time. My body is bound to this thrown like a prison with a stake in each hand, ankle, and one throw my neck. I should be dead from all my wounds and I have not had food, water or anything in over 10,000 years. This place maybe prison, my home, and most of this is where I will remain until the end of time. Until the galaxy burns in fire and when all the lights go out I will be released from this prion I was put in so long ago by the one person I never thought who would be my undoing. When everything dies I will be released from my captivity as a mockery of who I once was. The man who had everything left alone and with nothing. My name is long forgotten throughout time, but the universe will never forget the horrors and wonders I inflicted on the galaxy.

I was born as a slave on a world long forgotten. I never knew who my parents were for all I knew they could have been born into this hell of a life as a slave or for all I knew they could have sold me into this life. Whatever the reason was, I had was my older sister, we were both slaves. My sister's name was Gabrielle. She was two years older than me, she had brown eyes and brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her duties consisted of cleaning the house like a maid. Mine on the other had consisted of tending our masters filed from sun up and sun down. The place where I worked on the planet was very habitual for growing anything from cotton, vegetables, and most of to the people I served drugs. Every day after the sun had set I would go over and find my sister at the side of the house. There we talk and make are way to get something to eat. I would always walk over to the side of the house after work, but once I saw my older sister in her maid outfit I wouldn't care how tired, hungry, or thrusts I would just run over to her as fast as I could and hug her and spin her around until she was dying of laughter, "Hahaha stop it little bother. You always know how to put a smile on my face." I don't know why but I thought at that time that making my older sister smile was my purpose in life. No matter how bad things got we would always have each other or at least I thought.

"We should get some food before there all out" After the words left my moth I graving her arm and turning and way to head to the defack.

She responded with, "Wait! Before we go look what I was able to sneak out the masters kitchen." I couldn't believe it, my sister had stolen chocolate. I have heard of it but never ever seen it.

"Don't let anyone see that or we will be wiped." As the words left my mouth I imminently put my hands over hers so no one nearby could see what we had. " If the master or the guards saw we would be wiped or if any of the other slaves saw they would either attack us for it." I wasn't trying to be mean to my sister I just didn't want any of us to get hurt.

"Sorry bother I didn't mean to scare you." As the words came out of my sister's mouth her face slowly started to turn into tear. It looked like she was about to cry. Then she did an 180, "NO need to fear little brother, big sister will protect you." Almost on the beat of those words she put her hands on her hips and right hand into a fist. Then swung her arm into the air to show the firer in her eyes that she could take on the whole world to just protect her little brother. After that was all said in done my sister finally remembered I was there, "Oh! Silly me. Let's go eat this real quick before it melts."

As my sister handed me the piece of chocolate, I could but think what it would taste like. A thousand things were poring through my mind as I put the piece of chocolate in my mouth. I couldn't believe it. It was so amazing. Out of all the things that were going through my mind none of them even came close to what it really was. After we finish the chocolate I graved my hand with the biggest smile on my face I said, "We better hurry to the defack before they run out of supper" She didn't say word just nodded her head with a smile that was just as big as mine if not bigger. As we made our way over to the defack the sun had already had gone down, the only thing that let out way was the street lamps. Every so often in the showdowns we would hear some of the other slaves being beaten by the guards. I wanted to them all dead for what they do to us…treating as animals like were nothing more than objects to used and thrown away. I wanted to do something, anything, but was too scared. So scared that my grip on my sister hand so hard that I would turn her hand red. Through that fear it would turn into hatred. I would give anything to stop the guard's, the master of this house, and everyone who treated us like objects. If we all rose up and fought then maybe we all could be free. It only takes a spark to light a fire. If I stand up to the guards then just maybe everyone will rise up and fight for freedom. Then I saw a rock, it was a tad bit bigger than my hand but I knew for sure that a good smack on the back of the head would ether kill or knock someone out for good. As I was letting go of my sisters hand and stated walking over to grave a rocks.

"Come on little brother were almost there I bet the food will taste amazing." My sister had graved my hand and stopped me from rising up, it was as if she knew what I was going todo. Her words sounded of joy, but her face told a different story. She was trying as hard as she could not to cry. She didn't want me to die or anyone to die. She would rather turn a blind eye to what was going on than rise up and fight. Before I could get a word in she dragged me to the defack. As we waited in line not one of said a word to one another just stood there holding hands. After an hour wait we finally got our food. It was small bowl of food. It looked like it always did a pasty gray that when you let it fall down from your spoon it would slowly fall as one piece of string. It was like watching a piece of snot come out one person's noes when the snot is from thee noes to their hand out stretched. Just the thought of that made it hard to eat, but I ate it anyways. As I ate the food there was no taste just bitterness of wanting more than I could ever have. We all have told that this food is supposed to keep us healthy for working conditions. Everyone around me eating just hunched over, not one word was being said as if everyone had already given up on life. My sister sat next to me she would always eat her food as fast as she could. If I ever tried to say anything she would put hand on my head and look me in the eye them followed by putting her index thinker on her lips to show that we must not speak in the defack or we would be wiped. So I stayed silent and ate my food. After we were done eating we made our way back to our sleeping area. Before we would go to bed we would take a shower together. Our Master wanted all the maids to be clean while working but for us filed workers he didn't care so my sister would sneak me into the shower when no one was working. She would always say to me, "I know you don't like to bath but trust me it will keep you healthy." To make sure we didn't caught we would be in out in less than ten minute after all that was said and done we work hurry over to the sleeping area. It was an open bay with nothing but bunk beds all along the wall and down the middle. If you didn't get a bed you would have to sleep on the floor to stay warm at night we would sleep in the same bed, also we didn't like to be alone. It help keep us warn and less likely being attacked. This was our life living as a slave

After one day from working in the fields all day as the sun was setting and everyone was going back to the place where we all stayed I heard a scream that sounded like my sisters. We all had heard those screams when the master or guards decided to have their way with us slaves, but I couldn't believe they would she was only ten. Even though I was eight years old at the time I ran as fast and hard as my little legs would take me, but it wasn't fast enough. I was too late my sisters was lying dead on the ground. She was lying naked on the ground with nothing but a collar around her neck that we all slaves had. She was covered in her own blood all over her. All I could hear was the guards laughing and joking about they just did to my sister.

"Oh look it's one of the little worker boys, he must be here to clean up are little mess." Said one of the guards, his voice sound like everything that had just happen was all fun and games and I was going move my dead sister corpses. "Hey did you hear me boy clean it up." He spoke again this time as he was speaking and was walking toward me. I didn't know what to do my sister was dead. I just stood like deer in head lights. When I didn't answer he knelt down and put his hand on my chin so I would have to look him in his eyes. I tried not to look, but the more I tried to resist the strong his grip got until his hand was around my throat and was squeezing the air out of me. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to kill all of them for what they had done to my sister. If only I had power I could kill them for what they did. "So are you going to clean this mess up boy? Or am I going to need to finds someone ells to clean you up like young pretty lady over there." Every word that came out of his filthy mouth sounded like needles were being stabbed into me over and over and his just had his big smile on it like the fact he took pleasure from what he did here. When I finally responded to him I started laughing like everything no longer matter and it was all one big joke on them. The guard's smile faded and he threw me against the wall. When I hit the wall I responded with, "Your all going to die here and no one is going to miss you while from this place." After those words left my mouth his boot was on my face. "Oh really now and how exactly am I going to die when you're the one under my boot." After those words left his mouth he spit on me. I really didn't know what I was going to all I could do was look at my dead sister. Then I felt something, something I had never felt before. Like a power had awaken inside me. I threw the guard off me, he went back ten feet next to all of his friends. Every one of them had a look of dumb founded like they couldn't believe a little kid had just thrown one of them back. As I stood up all three of the guard's came running at me like wiled bores charging at their pray. With every steep they took I knew they were one step closer to their death and when they got in arm's length to hit me I let a storm of lighting. When all said and there was nothing three burnt corpses lying at my feet

I couldn't believe it I had kill three guard's all by myself with some weird force power. I would later learn the name of the ability was force lightning. I didn't know what to do. I just stood there looking at my hand and wandering what I should do. Should I run, or yell for help, or fight. If I run where would run to. I dint know where to go. If I get help, who would help me, my sister is dead. If I try to get everyone to fight who would fight with me. As I was standing there shaking not know what to do or even what to do I felt a fist coming my way as if someone was trying to hit and it felt so easy to move out of the way. After I moved out of the way I saw one guard on the floor as if he had fell trying to hit me. Then right behind him there was two more guard right behind him. Out of all my choices I choose to run. I ran as hard and as fast as I could until I got to a hill where everyone was working.

"Stop!" I yelled as loud as I could. I wanted everyone to see me. "Stop what you're doing my brothers. No longer shall we be slaves, because on this day if we rise up we can be free. Rise up my brothers." As the words left my mouth tears were going down my face. After I was done speaking every single person turned back to what they were doing like nothing was said or done. I couldn't believe it. No one would do a single thing. It was like I didn't even exist. Then I heard a clapping of hands right behind me. As I turned around to see who was the person it was the master with the three guards I had ran from.

"Bravo, bravo. My men tell me there some little boy who has managed to kill some of men and look here he's trying to cause a revolt." As the words left his mouth the collar around my neck started shocking me in ways I couldn't describe it was so much pain. So much more pain then I had ever felt. I was down my knees holding onto the collar around my neck like it was my life. Then the master began to speak again. "Do you all see this is what happen to those who think of rising up?" No one was even looking at him. They were all looking at the ground as if they were bowing their heads to him. After he was done speaking he looked down at me. His face was smiling as if sum what surprise to see me still alive. "Ah, I see you're still breathing down there, maybe we should increase the level to maximum power." All that was going through my mind was I must survive as all that pain was going through my body. Then I the strangest idea, like the thought had never accrued to me before. The collar is what binds us to being a slave. The collar is what is causing me this pain. Then simply take the collar off. As I began to stand everyone was looking at me in astonishment like they couldn't believe their eyes and with all my strength I could muster I ripped off the collar around my neck. Everyone's jaw was wide open.

"What are you all waiting for kill the boy before the other slaves get any ideas?" As the words came out of the master's mouth, one could easily tell he was afraid. Afraid what might happen if we all rose up. As the guards came running at me it was like the time when my sister had died, but this time I knew what to do. I reached with my hand and snapped their necks. It was so easy. It was like for the first time in my life I was free. More guards kept coming some came with guns it didn't matter to me they were all going to die. As the guards came the master ran as fast as he possible could. I thought maybe, just maybe the other slaves would rise up, but when I looked down upon them they just stood there. Like they were all waiting for me to save them. I didn't know what to think. I thought they fight, fight for freedom. Then I heard the most unbelievable thing the master was begging. Who could be so powerful that the master would be begging to.

"Please, please! My lord forgive me I can easily fix this mess. Just give me some time." As I looked over to see who the master was speaking to. It was a man covered in black robes and wearing a black mask. The mysteries man didn't say a word just put his hand on the master's neck and snapped it. The guards just stood there dear in head lights not knowing what to do. I didn't know what to do either. I just stood there wondering who this man was. As I stood there wondering who he was I didn't even notices him make his way onto me.

"So this is the child that used the force. Tell me boy what is your name?" Said the man coved in black

I responded with, "I have no name, just slave Alpha 2571."

"No name!" His voice sounded surprised as if he was expecting me to have a name. "Tell me boy do you desire power, power to rule over others, power to no longer be a slave."

Without a second delay I responded with, "I would do anything for power, to no longer be a slave."

"Oh really!" Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was smiling like he enjoyed the idea of someone who would do anything for power. "If you truly desire power than kill your fellow slaves." As the words left his mouth he handed me the remote that the master had used to shock me to the brink of death. As I looked at him I knew this was only chances at getting a better life but at the coast of so many others lives. Then I thought back when everyone had done nothing, not even raised one finger to save themselves.

With a smile on my face I responded with, "I accept your offer." With that I flipped the switch and every single slave began screaming in pain. I watched as every single one of them died screaming for mercy. I just stood there watching them as if it was the happiest day of my life. I had traded their lives for mine and through their deaths I would rise to a power far beyond there comprehension.

"Nicely done my apprentice, now let us leave this forsaken world where your new life will begin." As his words left his mouth, he put his hand on my shoulder and looked down on me. Even though I could not see his, face I knew he was smiling proudly because he had found a apprentice that would do anything for power. It's silly to say but I almost felt like he was my father at that moment. "You said you didn't have a name did you boy?"

I responded with a nod not know what to say. "Then from this day forward you shall be known as Dante," Said my new master.

"What does it mean…Dante, what does Dante mean?" I asked, because the reason we slaves all had number and not names is because names have meaning and power wile a number is just a number, nothing more and nothing less.

"It means Gods right hand man. From this moment on you will be my apprentice. I will teach you everything I know so you will become a killing a machine to do my bidding." Said the man in black.

"What should I call you?" I said pondering whether to call him, God, my lord, master, or the man in black.

With the most calming voice he said, "Master. Is what you shall call me, nothing more and nothing less my dear apprentice."

As I bowed to one knee and bowed my head the words I despised as long as I could remember. "Yes my master." Yet this was the very first time I had not hated the words but enjoyed the fact even though I may not be a slave any more. I have a master who will teach me everything I need to know.

"Come my apprentice we are leaving this forsaken world." Said my master. As the words left his mouth he turned and stared walking forward back to the menschen.

"Yes master." I responded.

As I followed him back to house I looked from side to side seeing all the dead coupes of the slaves I had killed with a single switch of a button. I almost felt sorry for them to die in such a way without knowing why or what they had done wrong. As we entered the house I saw all the maids of the house where lying around the house. They didn't see me speak up about revolting and even if they did would have they even tried to fight or would have stood there dear in head lights. I guess we will never know. As we were walking up the stairs I saw the area where my sister had died, but she was nowhere to be seen. She was dead, there was no way she could have survived. So where was she? Maybe the other maids had already cleaned up the mess. Whatever the reason was it didn't matter she was dead and I was leaving this place. As we made our way to the ruff I felt unease like someone was watching me.

"You can come out now, now need to hide your selves from me now" As the words left my masters mouth several of the guards stared to appear from almost everywhere. There where so many guards surrounding us I didn't know what to do.

Then the head guard appeared in front of us. She was dressed differently from all the rest. She had on a blue hat with black sunglasses to cover her eyes. Then from tow to shoulders she was covered with a pink leather outfit that barley coved her body. Her boobs were barely covered at the tits . The only think she had on her as a weapon was a whip around her waist. I wondered why she even bothered wearing close with an outfit like that. Then the worst part about her was when she opened her mouth to speak, the sound of her voice was mind numbing just having to listen to.

"You think you can come in here and kill my employer and all of my boy's toys? Who do you think you are?" As the words left her mouth I was infused with rage like none other. She had just called every single one the maids toys to used and thrown away when done. Without even thinking I graved her by the neck with the force and lifted her three above the ground.

"My sister was not some toy to be used liken an object. She was a living and breathing person who was more human than you ever are." As the words came out of my mouth I couldn't but help and look abounded. The rest of the guards went doing anything just standing there like it was some game to them, like the joke was on me. So without thinking I snapped her neck and dropped her to the floor. Yet they just kept laughing. I was about to lash out at them with whatever I could muster when I heard the impossible.

"You really need to learn how to treat a woman properly boy, but your off to a good start with the violence, just the way I like it." She was standing up as those words left her mouth. She should be dead or not even supposed to be moving at all. "Light them up boys" She said and without even missing a beat all the guards open fired on us. I hit the floor as fast I possibly could. Trying to be as low to the ground as I could and covering my head, but my master just stood there and put out one hand. All the shoots seemed to fade like he stopped them from ever being fired in the first place. No one said a word just stood there in amaze on how he had stopped every single shot without ever pulling out his lightsaber. The head guard did not take this lightly. She pulled out her whip and swung it at my master's face, but before it even got near him he caught it with his hand. Pulling her towards him.

"So I hear you like pain" As he whispered that into her ear. His hand was on her neck. Her head was leaning her shoulder and one hand on her breast and the other hand between her legs. She responded with, "You have no idea."

"Wrong answer!" As the words left my masters mouth he pushed her to the floor and ripped her apart with the force. She creams shock the house. It had only lasted a seconded, but that seconded felt like it had lasted forever. I watched as she was torn from piece to piece and her blood covered the whole room. Before the rest of the guards to run for their lives my master chocked the life before they had time to blink. The power he displayed with was more than I could ever imagine. It had taken all my will just to try to kill one person but he had killed twenty people as if it was child's play. Without even saying a word he stared walking over the dead corpse like they weren't even there. As he walk over them I just stood there, how could one kill so many and after they were pretend what they did didn't even happen. There was only one more flight of stairs till we made our way to the roof. Weather this is the right choice or wrong choice I followed him up the stairs. When we got to the ruff there was a small shuttle and an android waiting for us.

"Is the ship ready for are departure?" Said my master. Even though he was speaking to the droid he never looked in the direction of the droid. He walked past it as if it was beneath him. Almost as if was a slave to him.

"Yes my lord." Said the droid. The droid bowed its head to him like any slave or servant would do to their master or lord.

"Good, I can't wait to leave this place." He was already siting down on the ship when the words left his mouth. The droid walked its self over to pilot seat and stared up the engines for takeoff. I hurried over to the seat next to my master not knowing anywhere ells. It was small ship, not much room. Just enough room for the pilot and two passengers. The small ship to me was a sign that he had come looking for an apprentice. As we lifted off I watch the entire time. This was the place I was born and raised as a slave. I swore to myself from that day on I would never come back to this place ever again, I would never ever be a slave again, and I would never own or put anyone into slavery. For if only I had knew that day I would break one of those three values.

When the ship left the planet there was a much bigger ship waiting for us. The Ship was as 1,137 meters long, making it one of the largest capital ships capable of atmospheric operations, landing on planets to load and unload troops and vehicles. It was in the shape of a pyramid, with guns able to have a 360 perimeter check. As we bored the ship the crew that operated the ship moved like a well-oiled menschen. They were wearing black uniforms with their rank was on their collar of their uniform.

"Come my apprentice, I will show you to your room time being." I nodded my head and followed my master through corridors of the ship all of them looking the same from the first to the last. I felt like one could get lost in here without even trying. As we approached the room I would be staying I stopped right in front of the door. I didn't want to go in. I was afraid I would be forgotten in here. As I stood there my master pushed me in the room and the door shut. There was no light in this room. I couldn't see my hands in front of me. The most important thing about this room there was not a sound to be heard. Then I heard my master's voice. "Welcome to the quiet room. A room so quiet that it is known to drive men mad. Let's see how long you last before you go mad." Then there was silence. A room to make men go mad. If this was the case I will survive this room. Not knowing what to do I sat down crossed legged and began to meditate on the force. For the first hour. I heard nothing but the sound of my breath. Then the seconded hour I began to hear the sound of my heart. It was a drum playing in my head. 1,2,3,4 over and over. The third hour I began to hear the sound of my blood. Poring through me like a river. At this point I wanted to beg and scream to be let out, but before I could speak. I realized that would not get me out of here just prolong my torment. My master would see me unworthy and discard me. This was a test, to test me if I am worthy. SO I endured the pain. I quenched my fist as hard as a possible could. I don't know how long I was in there. All I knew was the entire time I was in there I did not eat, drink, or even sleep. All I did was meditate on the force. I did not try focusing on my anger but more rather I just focused on peace and calmness. I felt like if I focus on my anger than I will fail this test, because anger has very little patents wile on the other hand peace is patient.

When I heard the door open I didn't have to open my eyes to see who it was it was two marines, each had a rifle in their hands, helmet that covered there face, with black glass over their eyes, body armor that was over their chest. Without them saying I word I stood up and bowed myself before them, then followed them all the way to the bridge. As we made our way to the bridge I ponder why did master locked me in there, why didn't he get me himself. Could I kill these men if I had to, would they be as easy as the ones I faced earlier? As all these things were going on in my head in my head I didn't even realize that we had made are way to the bridge. There was my master sitting at the captain seat of the ship in the center of the room like a king.

"What do you see?" My master asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice. All most like he wanted someone who had never been to this planet or even heard of it to make an idea of it. As I looked out at the planet on the screen. I responded with, "I see a dead world covered in sand. Sand is all there is and in the end all things will become sand my lord."

"Hmm. Not a bad answer, not the worst. This planet you are looking upon is Korriband. The home world of the Sith Empire. This is where you learn the ways of the dark side of the force." Said my master. I didn't know what to say to my master so all I responded was, "Yes Master." At this point I was filling the effects of not eating, drinking, or sleep sense I got on the ship. Everything began to be blurry. It became a fight to stay standing. If I asked for food would I be denied for asking? I thought to myself. When the master looked over at me. It was like he could see everything about me. Like I was an open book, because he responded with after looking at me, "You must be hungry? Well no need to fear you will be fed soon enough. You're my apprentice I can't have you dying on me." After the words left his mouth he turned around and started making his way off the bridge of the ship. I followed right behind him. As we made our way through the ship I had no idea where we going. After a good few minutes walking around, we came to a complete halt at a metal door. The door looked like a normal metal looking door. With a simple wave of his had the door opened up like a vault with hidden treasure inside waiting to be explored. As we walked in the room was filled with a one bed, a desk in the corner with so many strange looking articis with old books that around them. Then in the center there was a small round table with two chairs. With a wave of my master's hand, he was signaling for me sit down. As I sat down eh followed. On the table there was two plates covered with a silver top over them. Not knowing what to I sat there waiting for what is the appropriate answer. I watched my master that maybe if I do as he does then maybe I will do no wrong. My master lifted up the silver top and put it to the side. I did the same. Behind the silver top was a plate of food that I have never ever seen. The smell was unbeatable that something could smell this amazing. As I was smelling the food my master took off the mask that was covering his face. Behind the mask was just a man. He looked too be about 35 maybe 40. He had short dark brown hair, brown eyes, with tan skin.

"Eat, you must be hunger. Use the fork on your right to hold the food and the knife on your left to cut the food." As the words left my masters mouth I looked to my right and left. I saw the fork and knife. My master began eating I followed his example following him move for move like a mirror. After we were done eating all I could do was smile because how amazing the food was.

"Now that you have eaten, let us make are way to the planet." As the word were leaving his mouth he put his foot on the table, one arm in the air like he was pointing to the planet. It was like the cold and hatred person had left and was replaced with an egotistic, happy, can take on the whole galaxy personality was replaced instead. Was this the same person I had sworn my loyalty to, or was this a whole different person. As all this was going on in my head I didn't even notice my master put back on his mask. When the mask was back on his voice went back to its cold self. Did he wear the mask to hide his true self or did he wear it for a whole different reason. Only time will answer those questions. After the mask was back on he stared walking out of the room. I stood up and followed him. As we made our to the transport ship that we came in. Not a word was said between us. It was like everything that had just happen didn't even happen.

Chapter two: Korriband


End file.
